Pokemon:Adventures
by LuffyandScizorProductions
Summary: This story takes place in the games,anime,and manga(mostly anime). This follows the story of an OC protagonist and is my own take on a trainer's goal of becoming the very best. I hope you all enjoy as this is my first fanfiction, and it's going to be a very long one. Please give supportive criticism. Also, you'll need knowledge about Pokemon in order to enjoy. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.
1. Chapter 1:The first starter is what?

The First Starter is… what?!

"Use Hydro Pump, Blastoise!" a boy cried. The cannon turtle pokemon obeyed and blasted long streams of water at the opposing pokemon, a Dragonite.

"Dodge it!" another voice exclaimed, as the big, orange dragon flew underneath the blasts. However, the Ice Beam that was called by the previous trainer hit the dragon as it fell to the ground. The boy and big, blue turtle cheered as the man, Lance, the pokemon champion, approached him.

"Good job," he happily said," you are now the champion of all Kan-" The man was interrupted by the sound of an extremely annoying alarm clock. A pokeball, a red and white ball with a white circle to touch in the middle opened and spit out a Spearow, a flying pokemon, screeching at a dreaming boy. The boy woke up disappointed, but excited for what was to come. He quickly dressed into his usual attire of a gray shirt and jeans with a checkerboard cardigan on top. He had black contacts for his black hair, which was styled much like another boy from Pallet Town. He was ten-years old and was finally at the age to choose between the three Kanto starters: Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur. With a starter already in mind, he set off to Professor Oak's lab. His name was Kai. Kai "Battle" Miyamoto. As he leisurely strolled his way to Oak's lab, Kai began to think. If there are three starters, and four of us from Pallet Town, then what's the fourth starter? As he was contemplating this situation, he bumped into his neighbor, Gary "Blue" Oak. Surprised, he realized that Gary was waiting for his grandfather to come to the lab to give them their starters.

"Hey! How's it going?" Kai sheepishly said, a bit embarrassed to bump into his soon-to-be rival.

"Took you long enough!" Gary Oak barked," My grandpa's almost done with whatever he's doing ,so once I get my pokemon, I'm going to go to Ash and rub it in his face. He's always late for everything."Kai sweated a bit just thinking about the child that is Ash. Just thinking about his cheesiness was already a pain.

"Anyways," Kai said to desperately change the subject, "I take it that you're going in first, huh?"

"Yeah!" Gary Oak smiled with pride.

"Okay…" Kai replied with an idea lingering in the back of his brain. Then suddenly, the doors of the lab opened and a familiar professor was standing there.

" Hello, you two! My name is Professor Oak, and –"

" I'm first!" Kai interrupted, as he shoved Gary aside and was the first to approach the three pokeballs arranged in a triangle on a stand. Gary shouted in anger how this was not fair, which led to a big dust cloud with stars and other shapes to appear as the two boys fought. Professor Oak cleared his throat, which paused the fighting, as he said words which crushed Kai's hopes.

"As I promised, Gary, here is your Squirtle," the professor said, handing him a pokeball. Gary, happy and proud, walked away and waited outside for Ash's arrival. Kai, who didn't get his dream pokemon still had hope.

"Can I at least have a Charmander?" Kai asked hopefully, but was devastated to hear the news. Apparently, the Charmander ran away when a trainer came earlier and hugged it. Kai completely demolished then realized that the trainer who came earlier probably took that Bulbasaur too and in general was a bit pissed off.

"Is there any starter left?" he helplessly cried.

"Yes… there is." Professor Oak said with a tone that was a bit hesitant. "However, this pokemon might… shock you."

"Anything is fine at this point." Kai replied.

"Alright then," Oak sighed, as he released the yellow demon inside of that pokeball with the electric bolt on it. The Pikachu came out touched Kai, shocked him with a powerful Thundershock, and returned to its pokeball to sleep.

"Shocking… isn't it?" Oak hilariously stated as the fried Kai couldn't stand it any longer.

"If I catch that Charmander, will you give me a starter pokemon to get him?" The professor stood right beside the determined trainer.

"Unfortunately," he began, "there is no pokemon that is expendable here in this lab except for the most dangerous of them all. We are using him as a research subject, but if you tame him, you can keep him. My assistant, Tracey, should help you get to him." The red banded, green-shirted assistant walked towards Kai with his partner, Scyther.

"This Scyther is a special case of other Scythers," Tracey explained, "This Scyther is especially aggressive and not even my well-trained Scyther can defeat him. However, pokemon are still pokemon. If you can convince him somehow to join you, then by all means go for it."Kai was unsure whether to tackle this aggressiveness but for some reason, he knew it could be done.

"I'll do it," he said. Walking over to a chamber, steel doors were slamming shut as he walked through a long corridor and thought that it was probably for protection if this menace went loose. Then, he saw the pokemon in front of his very eyes. The look this pokemon gave him was enough to give anybody icicles down their spine. Boldly staring, Kai went inside the chamber.


	2. Chapter 2:Encountering the Beast

The Encounter with Scyther

Kai walked into the chamber and saw Scyther. Tracey was definitely right. That Scyther looked like it would slice anybody that came next to it. The chamber was very large and was about the size of a football field. Standing at opposite ends, this would look much like a fight scene in those cowboy movies. Except for the fact that they were in a white empty room that looked a bit like Portal's and the distance was about 100 yards. Kai,using the insanely powerful eagle eyes of his,spotted a belt behind Scyther although it wasn't like any other belt. This belt had ultra balls attached to it. _  
_

_If I got my hands on_ _those,_Kai thought, _I could bring Scyther down and catch him with ease. _Kai sprinted across the white tiles. Reaching about 30 yards,he realized that Scyther had disappeared. Kai looked all around him while dashing as far as his legs could take him and he was so close at about 95 yards,when suddenly Kai heard a huge whooshing sound and saw Scyther right next to him. Time seemed to slow down,as Kai could slowly see Scyther's hands... er... scythes glow white and smash into his stomach. Spiraling into the side walls, Kai crashed and made a quite noticeable dent in the wall.

_Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! _Kai exclaimed in his mind. His vision was getting blurry,but Kai managed to stand up and dash towards the belt again. Since he got smashed to the left, he could still reach the belt easily. Kai could just feel it in his fingertips... literally. The sweet piece of leather barely felt his skin when Scyther seemingly teleported in front of Kai,and this time,swung his scythes in an X formation. Kai barely managed to dodge this move,as it sliced through his shirt. All of that,however,didn't matter to Kai since he got the belt. After equipping it,Kai felt much more energized. This statement was true until Scyther hovered towards Kai with blinding speeds,and all the while,his wings turned a slick gray. The blocky, steel wings made contact with Kai and catapulted him across the room a second time. Making impact with the wall a second time was already undesirable,but being launched so close to the ceiling made his fall just as painful. Coughing up some blood,Kai managed to stand up a second time,but tripped back to the ground.

_Well... I can see why this is rated T,you know? _Kai thought as he crawled back up on his feet. Scyther, enjoying its newfound toy, flew over to Kai's location slashing him with a direct blow. This time, blood spurted out and Kai was absolutely speechless. Feeling this pain for the first time was excruciating,but the worse part was how his tender ten-year old body had to go through it. Falling to the ground yet again,Kai grabbed Scyther's legs and managed a perfect front-flip. With this amazing technique,Kai slammed and pinned the aggressive Scyther to the ground. Before the beast could escape,Kai immediately grabbed an ultra ball and threw it at the pokemon. With a click,Scyther disappeared into the ball. The ball shook once,but shattered under Scyther's immense power. What comes next is a bit... shocking. Kai tackled the escapee and slapped that face at least a hundred times. Reaching for another ultra ball,Kai shoved the bug pokemon in yet another container. Two shakes and the pokemon popped out again,and it was pissed. Raising its scythes, Scyther planned to finish this nuisance and end it all until it fell to the ground. Confused,Scyther looked up and saw Kai,who had used the belt as a whip to make Scyther's legs useless. Kai repeatedly did this until Scyther sliced it in over 9000 pieces with its remaining strength. Instantly,Kai caught the last ultra ball,which had fallen off the decimated belt, and smacked Scyther with it one last time. Concealing Scyther in a red light,the pokemon once again vanished in the ball. Three shakes later and a fourth one just for the trolls,the ball clicked,and it was settled. There was quite literally no celebration. Kai just kneeled there staring at the white ceiling, as the protection doors opened. Grabbing the ultra ball,Kai had only one thing on his mind. That feeling that everybody has at one point in their life. Kai quietly muttered,

**"I did it."**

* * *

**Thanks for reading this! I just figured out how to use these ending like thingies,and I think I finally got the hang of this. So yeah... this is why this is rated T...  
I don't know. There's not gonna be any cussing in it, but whatever. This certainly isn't K+.**

**Anyways thank you to AquilaTempestas for reviewing my work. :D haha thx girl(don't worry I checked... I'm not a creeper haha)**

**I hope you enjoy the rest of this.**

**Anyways,thanks for reading this chapter!**

**Troll: You know everybody's gonna hate you.  
Me: Why?  
Troll: Because you made this entire chapter about capturing Scyther.  
Me: That's sorta the point... Anyways, let's leave this guy be. So thanks for anybody who stayed till the end. I'll be sure to give out a chapter either constantly or consistently.**

**Once again, thanks for reading and this is LuffyandScizorProductions signing out.  
**


	3. Chapter 3:The Incident at Route 1

The Incident on Route 1

Kai woke up to the sound of... slicing? He quickly got up trying to remember what had just happened.

"Oh yeah,"Kai said with a soft smile,"I succeeded in catching Scyther... but where am I?!" He looked around and quickly realized that he was underneath some trees. It wasn't necessarily large enough to be considered a forest,but it was off route enough to be out of sight of other people walking around. Kai got up ready to leave and go back to the professor to speak of his success when a familiar shadow appeared. Scyther was there and... he seemed a lot more timid and gentle. Immediately,Scyther prevented Kai from going anywhere and gave him what looked to be a roasted Sitrus berry. Kai happily while Scyther ate his own and began to ask some questions

"So... why am I here?"Kai questioned. All Scyther seemed to say was a bunch of sounds like its own name,but somehow Kai felt like he knew exactly what Scyther was trying to say. After asking a few more questions like: "Where are we?", "What happened?", "What about Professor Oak and Tracey?", and "How long have I been knocked out?" were all seemingly answered through Scyther's noises.

"So what happened was... After I captured you,I became unconscious,and you carried me back to Professor Oak and Tracey who congratulated me on my success. Then,they told you to tell me that I have a Pokedex in my hands as the professor sees potential in me. So,currently we are in Route 1,and you have been caring for me since I've been knocked out. Finally,you're telling me I was knocked out for 3 hours,and it is currently 5:00 p.m. right now?"Kai gasped as he recited this in one breath. All Scyther could do at this point was nod in agreement. Looking at the sky above,Kai noticed the sky becoming darker.

"We should probably find shelter before anything else."Kai said as rain sprinkled on the route."How about we go to Viridian City?"Scyther,once again,nodded in agreement. Kai and Scyther began to move,but then Scyther stopped in his tracks. Kai realized this and turned around with a confused look.

"What's the matter,Scyther? If we don't leave soon,then we're gonna get soaked."Scyther didn't say anything,but only pointed at Kai's pocket and then back to itself. Kai checked his pocket looking at Scyther like it was crazay,but found the aforementioned Pokedex.

"Oh. You want me to use it on you?"Kai asked.

"Scy!"Scyther exclaimed with a smile. Kai pointed the Pokedex at Scyther until a robotic male voice recited the entry programmed under Scyther's name.

"Scyther,the Mantis Pokemon,"the Pokedex began,"With ninja-like agility and speed,it can create the illusion that there is more than one. It's known moves are Brick Break,Aerial Ace,Steel Wing,X-Scissor."Kai pondered these moves that were mentioned,and remembered the horrible experience of all those attacks. Getting smashed with the glowing blunt side of Scyther's scythes was Brick Break,the double slices that almost hit Kai was X-Scissor,those solid,gray wings that smashed into Kai was Steel Wing,and that unavoidable slash was Aerial Ace. Now familiarized with Scyther's moves,Kai and Scyther moved on. All of a sudden,Kai heard a bunch of Spearow cries and up above a bunch of Spearow were flying around. All of them seemed to be focusing on one target.

"Let's follow behind them."Kai said. Scyther trailed behind Kai as they followed the flocks of Spearow headed towards whatever else was in Route 1. Kai and Scyther managed to sneak behind some trees,and saw Kai's neighbor... Ash Ketchum and a Pikachu. A huge Thunderbolt rolled through the entire route even blasting Kai and Scyther a bit back. Fried Spearow rained down as a beautiful rainbow appeared with a beautiful golden pokemon. Kai,who witnessed the entire scene tried to identify the flying pokemon,but the Pokedex said unknown. Amazed at the unknown pokemon, Kai looked down at his feet only to see a fainted Spearow. Smacking the bird pokemon with a pokeball,the ball shook three times and successfully caught the Spearow without any problems. Kai looked up realizing the success of all his fellow neighbors. Gary was told to have done very well in his journey so far since he already evolved his Squirtle into a Wartortle,Ash seems to have made a lifetime friend and partner,Pikachu,and from what he knows,Leaf,Kai's childhood friend is also doing great on her journey. That leaves Kai,himself. He looked at Scyther who happened to look back at just the same time. They smiled at each other and moved on. Walking through the outskirts of Route 1,they prepared to capture Charmander who was last seen in Viridian City.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and stuff! Now I know this story is moving a bit slow,but trust me,I'll work hard on making this a good fanfiction. A lot of fanfictions I see either have bad OC,or have lazy/uncreative writing,so yeah... I'm just trying to post some good fanfiction,you know? Just like the anime,I will have chapters that contain several mini-stories in them like the anime does with like ten episodes,so I will notify if a filler chapter approaches. Anyways,thanks to everybody who reads and enjoys this and I will continue to make some darn good stories.**

**Troll: You know everybody hates you.  
Me: You again? What do you want? -_-  
Troll: You have lazy/uncreative writing and a bad OC  
Me: ... Well... um... Screw you... I guess?  
Troll: Hah! I got you cornered this time!  
Me: Whatever. I'm gonna write these anyways. Besides,some people like it...right?  
Troll: Ha! You suck! Leedle leedle leedle leeeee(leaves room)!  
Me: Sorry about that! I'll kill him later. Anyways, thanks for reading,and this is LuffyandScizorProductions signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Kai vs Larry

Kai Miyamoto vs. Larry Stubs(part 1)

Kai and Scyther made it to Viridian City. There were a bunch of pokemon to fight like leftover Spearow from the incident at Route 1,Ratatas that a bunch of Trainers have,and Pidgeys which Kai didn't care for since he already had a flying pokemon. However,that didn't matter since they made it to their first city. Kai looked around the city. It wasn't very big for being a city,but it was a nice,comforting zone anyways. Definitely a breath of fresh air from the countless battles in Route 1 that made other RPG encounters seem like fun. The first thing to do was to heal up Spearow and Scyther as both of them were really tired(not really Spearow... look at previous chapter). Nurse Joy was a really nice lady as she healed every pokemon with love and care with her partner,Chansey. And that's another thing. Kai noticed that with about every trainer,there was a lifetime partner with them. It was a bit weird,but Kai was also victim to this and payed no real attention to it. The mart seemed really... sketchy. I mean... 400 pokedollars for a potion? Something seems off about that. Either way,Kai got pretty rich from demolishing a bunch of youngsters's pokemon with his overpowered Scyther. Anyways,the next thing to do was look for Charmander. Borrowing a megaphone from an old woman who uses it to talk to her husband who teaches everybody how to catch pokemon was really easy with some youth and manners(kids,manners get you far)as Kai walked to the middle of town.

He screamed into the megaphone,"Has anybody seen a Charmander around here!"Suddenly,everybody was bustling around him trying to tell him what they have seen except for the old man who only asked what everybody was suddenly freaking out about. Even with all the screaming and shouting,Kai managed to get all the important bits. Charmander was currently being taken care of by Nurse Joy as she waited for someone to claim it. This was a lucky break for Kai as most of the time,when this kind of stuff happens,some random butthead takes it and leaves. Kai,Scyther,and Spearow quickly headed for the Pokemon Center until he saw a terrifying sight. Some stupid idiot was talking with Nurse Joy and carrying that stupid Charmander! Blasting through the center like Sonic,he quickly asked Nurse Joy if that Charmander was claimed by anybody. Nurse Joy pointed at the person saying that they just claimed _"their" _lost Charmander. Exploding like a bomb,Kai quickly explained the predicament to both the trainer and Nurse Joy until the trainer spoke up.

"I'm terribly sorry,Nurse Joy,"he explained,"but this boy is lying. I am Larry Stubs,and I believe that this Charmander is mine." Larry was at the very least a head taller than Kai. He had spiked hair that was a dark blonde. He wore a gray shirt that says "POKEMON" on it with a orange cardigan on top. His jeans were torn at the knees like it was some sort of fashion. He sort of death glared Kai,but generally you couldn't take him seriously. Why,you might ask? Well,it's because his voice was so... joke-y. I think the tone he was trying to go for was menacing,but it seems way too chillax(chill + relax)for anyone to take it serious. Almost like he's high without the deep voice. His mouth always curved up like a smirk,but once again,it fails to look sinister or gangster in any way.

"Oh yeah,"Kai retorted."prove it,then!"

"Maybe I will!"Larry immaturely replied. He grabbed a pokeball and smacked Charmander with it. Charmander went inside... until it popped out not even a second later. Nurse Joy lectured Larry and hosted a battle to see who would claim Charmander since we were the only candidates for Charmander. Luckily,there was an arena behind the Pokemon Center.

"This pokemon battle,"Nurse Joy announced,"will be between Larry Stubs and Kai Miyamoto. The winner will claim rights to battle and capture this Charmander who has apparently ran away from Professor Oak's lab.

"I already have the Pewter City Gym badge,"Larry bragged,"so you don't stand a chance against me."

"We'll see about that,"Kai confidently replied as he reached for Spearow's pokeball.

Nurse Joy announced,"Okay then,let the battle begin!"

"It's on!"both Kai and Larry shouted as they threw their pokeballs in the air.

* * *

**Yeah...sorry for the cliffhanger,but you'll have to wait for the next chapter for the actual . This is actually the shortest a chapter has ever been,but it is split into parts so it's ok,right?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter and th-**

**Troll: You're so stupid!  
Me: What,now?  
Troll: You think you can get away from a cliffhanger?  
Me: Yeah.  
Troll: How?  
Me: By adding this.**

**Announcer: Who will win this epic battle? Larry Stubs or Kai Miyamoto? Tune in next time for this battle.**

**Troll: Now you're gonna get even more haters.  
Me:Whatever. Screw yourself. Sorry for that. See you guys next time. This is LuffyandScizorProductions signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kai vs Larry(part 2)

Kai Miyamoto vs. Larry Stubs(part 2)

Two pokeballs from opposite sides were thrown and opened to show each trainer's pokemon. Kai's choice of pokemon was Spearow who he has recently caught. Even though this was the first time Kai has ever seen his Spearow actually active,Kai had a bit of faith in it. Larry's choice of pokemon was Seel. Immediately,before starting the 2v2 match,Kai scanned both pokemon on his pokedex.

The pokedex's male voice said,"Spearow,the tiny bird pokemon. It eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speeds to stay airborne. Spearow's known moves are:Peck,Growl,Leer,and Fury Attack."Quite unsatisfied with the pokemon's moves,Kai moved on to Seel. Once again,the pokedex spoke.

"Seel,the sea lion pokemon. The protruding horn on its head is very hard. It is used for bashing through thick ice."Kai looked at Larry,and Larry grinned when their eyes met.

"You won't beat me,"he said,"This Seel helped me defeat the Pewter City Gym leader,and not to mention that my ice attacks are super-effective against your flying type.

_Crap!He's right! _Kai thought._ Whatever! We can still do this!_

"Use Fury Attack,Spearow!"Kai shouted. Spearow listened and flew over Seel before divebombing to Seel's face. Spearow's beak glowed white and multiplied as a flurry of beaks reached Seel.

"Protect!"Larry exclaimed. Seel proceeded to bark and cover himself with a green hexagon-patterned forcefield. The contact caused a smokey explosion. However,Spearow was the first to come out of the smoke. Protect had bounced Spearow and fell on the ground. As the smoke dissipated,Seel stood completely unharmed and looked just as cocky as its trainer.

"Use Leer!"Kai commanded. He had to strategize now,not charge in like a bull. Spearow gave a death glare or rather leered at Seel which lowered its defense in the process.

"Alright then. No more playing around,"Larry said,"Use Icy Wind!"Seel,once again,proceeded to bark followed by blowing. The frosty breath was coming towards Spearow. Kai told Spearow to dodge and it worked due to Spearow's more-than-average speed until Seel followed Spearow. Spearow was weaving in and out of narrow areas and doing its best to avoid the blast of snow coming from the sea lion's mouth,but Seel predicted where Spearow would come out of when Seel got Spearow as it left the comfort of hiding behind a tree. The icy blast froze the tips of Spearow's wings causing it to lose balance as it plummeted to the floor. Kai bit his thumb entering a mental battle pitting Spearow and Seel against each other. However,almost every possibility Kai could think of was that Spearow faints due to its useless wings. He finally decided on what had to be done. Spearow had to end this battle as a draw. Kai looked up and saw Spearow and connected with Spearow. He felt the pain that Spearow felt and finally spoke up.

"Spearow,straight ahead! Run towards Seel!"Kai ordered. Spearow looked at Kai with a confused and shocked look,but complied. With Spearow's quick speed,even being on foot,didn't slow it down.

"Given up,already?"Larry teased."I guess I'll have to finish this. Seel,use Water Pulse!"Seel put his hands together as water formed at his fingertips. Eventually,it became a water ball and Seel threw like it was the Spirit Bomb from Dragonball. Spearow was still running,despite the huge ball of water headed towards it. Spearow closed its eyes in hope that whatever Kai is doing will work.

Kai smiled and simply said,"Jump!"Spearow completed this action and soared over the water sphere and was still running towards Seel. Larry commanded Seel to protect which it did forming a familiar green shield.

Kai grinned once more and called,"Spearow! Smash the ice on your wings against Seel's Protect!"Spearow's face brightened at this idea and did so with glee. The ice broke like an iPhone that fell on the floor. Soaring to the skies once more,Kai told Spearow to use Peck. Spearow's beak grew larger and glowed white as it sped towards its target.

"Seel! Use Icy Wind!"Larry panicked. Seel blew its second blast of wind right as Spearow pierced through Seel making it a direct blow on both sides. Thanks to Leer,Seel took severe damage and fainted with swirly eyes and its tongue sticking out. However,Spearow also fell to the ground with swirly eyes encased with a block of ice.

Nurse Joy announced,"Both sides are unable to battle. Their last pokemon will decide the battle."

"Screw you!"Larry huffed."My Seel was supposed to get you."You could tell Larry was upset and getting more agitated,but that made him sound goofy.

"I'm just getting started,"Kai smirked. Scyther,who was watching behind Kai the entire time,jumped over him into the battlefield ready to fight. Larry sent his final pokemon,a Geodude. Once again,there was a type disadvantage for Kai,but that didn't matter.

"Scyther,use Brick Break!"Kai said already knowing he had won this battle. Scyther dashed and nearly teleported in front of Geodude. Before Larry could even say anything,Scyther jabbed its glowing white scythe into Geodude's face...um...body... face-body? Anyways,the super-effective blow sent Geodude's form flying across the battlefield. Luckily for Larry,Geodude barely hung on with a sliver of health. Larry told Geodude to use Rock Blast and Geodude did just that. Putting its arms behind it,an earth ball formed,getting bigger and bigger as he chucked it towards Scyther. Now at first,the process was slow,but soon enough,the earth balls formed quicker and grew quicker,and soon,Geodude was catapulting those rocks at a rate of those tennis ball shooters on fast mode. Scyther followed what Kai said and sliced every single rock using its oh-so-powerful X-Scissor and Aerial Ace. Then,came the finishing move.

Kai excitedly screamed,"Scyther,let's finish this!Use Steel Wing!"Slowly,the wings that Scyther hovered with turned steel and punted Geodude across the battlefield and knocking it out while taking minimal damage. The final battle between Kai's main pokemon and Larry's pokemon didn't even last a minute. Larry gasped and walked away with shame and disappointment. Meanwhile,Kai went to face the Charmander after healing up his pokemon. This battle between Charmander and Kai would be settled tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading as always! Yeah,I know the battle with Larry's Geodude and Kai's Scyther didn't last long,but what would you expect when hit with Brick Break and Steel Wing? Whatever! Finally,we'll get this conflict settled that has started since Chapter 1 of this series. The battle between Kai and Charmander. So... I forgot to mention this before,but the source for all my pokedex entries are indeed Pokémon Database. I use them for like all my Pokémon knowledge,so make sure to use their website and Bulbapedia for anything pokemon related you need. This is not shameless promotion. I'm just grateful that I can use their knowledge and I am not affiliated with them in any way. So... yeah... thanks Bulbapedia and Pokémon Database. These two really helped me get some material and basic knowledge on accuracy for all these pokemon. These are my recommended sources by the way. **

**Troll: Will you shut u-(punches in face)  
Me: No. Now go home.  
Troll: :( Okay...  
Me: Sorry... we won't be seeing this guy anytime soon...hopefully. Anyways,thanks as always,and this is LuffyandScizorProductions signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6:Sorry for short chapter

Charmander's Crazy Combos(see what I did there?)

Kai had just healed up Scyther and Spearow,now they were ready to capture Charmander who was in Nurse Joy's arms until he jumped out and got ready for battle. Kai looked up and scanned Charmander with his pokedex.

The pokedex started up and said,"Charmander,the Lizard Pokemon. It obviously prefers hot places. When it rains,steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail."

Kai then said,"Spearow,use Peck!"The bird pokemon flew up and dived back down to pierce Charmander. Its beak grew about twice its size glowing white as it sped towards the fiery lizard. Charmander smiled and posed itself so that its claws were in front of it. The claws glowed white and grew making Charmander almost look like Wolverine. But... something was different about this move. It was no doubt that this move was Scratch,but Charmander used the tip of its tail to light its claws on fire making a Fire Claw attack. There certainly wasn't a move called Fire Claw and Kai realized what a smart pokemon this was. Kai ordered Spearow to retreat,but it was too late. Charmander sliced Spearow leaving fire trails and OHKO'd the poor bird pokemon as the move was a critical hit. The bird pokemon fainted. Kai sent out Scyther next who once reaching the battlefield immediately used Brick Break on Charmander. Charmander went flying and crashed into the wall behind it. Charmander got up and used Ember except it used its tail to make the ember into a fireball. Scyther burned and tumbled down to the ground. Getting up,Scyther acted on its own and tried to use Aerial Ace. Charmander easily deflected it with its Fire Claw and sliced Scyther leaving it burned and scratched. Kai watched in horror as Scyther attempted every single move,but failed each time. Charmander was toying with Scyther and was easily beating it. Kai then smiled. He had a great idea.

Kai shouted,"Scyther,use Aerial Ace,but cover it up with Steel Wing!"Scyther complied and dived towards Charmander. Charmander burned the metal with its Fire Claws,but got sliced with the remaining Aerial Ace. Charmander fell to the ground defeated. Kai threw a pokeball and it easily captured it.

Kai smiled,"This is gonna make for a short chapter."Without a word,Kai left the pokemon center with his three pokemon: Scyther,Charmander,and Spearow.

* * *

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter. I'm just extremely excited for the next chapter and you'll see why! I'm really excited and I hope you are too.**

**This is LuffyandScizorProductions signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Garrick Fightingale enters!

Chapter 7: Garrick Fightingale takes the stage!

**Before we start this chapter,we should catch ourselves up on what Kai's team is currently standing. Kai Miyamoto is about 4 foot 11 inches and has 4 pokemon after exiting Viridian Forest. His current pokemon are: Scyther,Spearow,Charmander,and Nidoran(male). Scyther's current moves are: Aerial Ace,X-Scissor,Brick Break,and Steel Wing. Spearow's current moves are: Peck,Leer,Fury Attack,and Quick Attack. Charmander's moves are: Scratch,Ember,Smokescreen,and Growl. Finally,the newly caught Nidoran's moves are: Leer,Peck,Double Kick,and Poison Sting. Kai's pokemon were well trained after mowing down every trainer in Viridian Forest and had made it to Pewter City. Ok... now that we have established that,let's continue.**

Kai smiled as he ran around Pewter City. The first city with a gym. Kai was still looking around while running until he smashed his face into a tall and lanky guy. Kai bumped and fell to the floor as steam rose out of his head. The lanky sir turned around,but was hidden by a mask he wore. Panicking,he ran away. Kai got up and saw that he wasn't there. Luckily,he got a glimpse of his tuxedo as the man dashed behind a building.

"Hey! Wait up!"Kai exclaimed as he chased that poor guy. Kai definitely had the advantage as he was definitely lighter and didn't have dress pants to run around. In almost an instant,Kai caught the mystery man. "Alright. Playtime's over."Kai angrily announced. He fumbled with the mask as the man resisted,but eventually took it off. "Who are you,anyways?"Kai questioned. He was positive that it was a criminal,but he was quite mistaken. To his surprise,the man was Garrick...yeah...awkward.

"Garrick!What are you doing here?"Kai asked in complete and utter shock. Garrick got up and was revealed to be waaaaay taller than Kai standing at a towering 6 foot 2 inches. He was sixteen years of age and had very dark skin and a buzzcut which was covered by his trendy fedora.

"Ummm... yo,"was all Garrick could muster as he put his mask back on. "You're looking lively."

"I can't believe it... why are you here?Kai interrogated again. Garrick explained that he was going to a welcoming party from the first ever Kanto contest which was being held in Pewter City. These contests were hosted ever since the Hoenn and Sinnoh region popularized them especially for Kanto people. Everyone had to dress nice and Garrick wore his nice fedora,trenchcoat,and trousers for the occasion.

"Well,"Garrick said in a positive tone,"how about we battle?"After a long talk,they decided to battle a bit later once they caught up on lost time. They went to the Pokémon Center to have some lunch as they explained what they've been doing.

Garrick went first."So,I know the last time we saw each other was seven years ago... That was when you were only three years old...and I was nine at the time."Kai could only nod as he listened to the story while sipping his Sprite."I remember perfectly. We were teamed up together in a tag team battle which we had made up at the time before we knew it was invented in the Hoenn region."Both minds drifted away at the past and the following is their flashback of seven years back.

* * *

"Pikachu,use Thundershock!"a young and very,very inexperienced Kai shouted.

"Clefairy,use Metronome!"a child version of Garrick followed back. The yellow mouse shocked the opposing team's Squirtle doing massive damage while Clefairy chose a random move and blasted what seemed to be Psybeam at a Zubat also doing a beautiful chunk of damage. Both pokemon fell to the floor as the opposing trainers told their pokemon what move to use next. Garrick secretly told Kai what kind of moves they should use next and the next of barrage of attacks changed how Garrick looked at pokemon battles. Pikachu's Thundershock and Clefairy's metronomed Bubblebeam combined and created a beautiful rainbow shock bubble attack knocking out both Zubat and Squirtle. The popped bubbles left a dazzling gleam of the colors of the rainbow letting Garrick realize how flashy and dynamic battling and pokemon could be. The summer trainer school,Future Battles,was a cinch as Garrick and Kai blasted through all of these trainers. However,they both had to leave eventually,but as Garrick left he said something that stuck with him and Kai forever.

"Since,we both got perfect scores in this trainer school,let's meet again and have a real battle as real trainers to see who's truly a better trainer."Kai smiled and nodded wholeheartedly agreeing with his senior. "And...,"Garrick continued,"let's have a race to see who finishes first: me as a top coordinator or you as the pokemon champion."Kai once again brightened at this idea as they pinky-swore before leaving each other again.

* * *

"...and that was when I realized that these contests opened up just as you became a trainer."Garrick finished."Pretty convenient,huh?"

Kai nodded as they both finished their meals. They walked out of the pokemon center finding a good place to battle until they found a nice area outside of the city where they could tussle a while. After agreeing on four pokemon,Garrick and Kai threw their first pokeballs.

A Pidgey and Spearow popped out of their respective pokeballs and took the field. Kai reached into his pocket to scan the Pidgey with his pokedex until Garrick interrupted by explaining that he could scan all of his pokemon later for the sake of time. Kai looked up,silently agreed,and put the pokedex back in his pocket.

"Pidgey,"Garrick declared."Spearow,"Kai told Spearow."Use Quick Attack!"they both declared together. Both aviary pokemon dashed towards each other with blinding speeds and clashed several times as if a sword fight was occuring. However,both pokemon being quite new,both pokemon fainted quickly leaving both Kai and Garrick in disappointment. Kai was disappointed from the short battle and returned Spearow. Garrick was disappointed from the lack of flashiness and returned Pidgey. However,Garrick seemed more determined than Kai to win. His eyes had the fire of determination and six years of hard work. Nidoran and Ekans were the next two to be out. Garrick finished the newbie Nidoran quickly with one of his contest moves. While using Poison Tail and Poison Fang,Ekans wrapped himself in poison and sprung towards Nidoran to knock it out cold. However,Kai sent out Charmander who created its Fire Claws to burn through Ekans.

"I'm getting really pumped up seeing that amazing combination of Scratch and Fire."Garrick said with a grin. Kai smiled,"You're gonna like this then,"he replied as Mr. Mime was next up in Garrick's pokemon roster. Unfortunately,with more Fire Claws and Fireball Embers,Mr. Mime was down and out. Garrick didn't seemed to be worried. In fact,he was more excited than ever as he sent out his star pokemon,Hitmonchan. Charmander unleashed all of its combos,but Hitmonchan dodged them all and counterattacked with a charged up Focus Punch instantly knocking out the poor fire lizard. Then,came the clash between the two stars. Scyther vs. Hitmonchan. From their trainer's orders,Scyther went for an Aerial Ace which was easily counterattacked with the three supereffectives of Thunder Punch,Ice Punch,and Fire Punch which were blended into a flurry of fists which pelted Scyther as he sliced Hitmonchan. Thunder Punch and Aerial Ace clashed for one last time as a flash of electricity and wind blasted through the woods. A smoke cloud was created and as it cleared the two trainers were shocked to see a fainted Scyther and a KO'd Hitmonchan,thus ending the battle in an unfortunate tie. Both Kai and Garrick shook hands ending the battle until Garrick said,"We should stick together...That way,we could carry out our goals together."Kai agreed and both trainers went to heal their pokemon. They walked together into the sunset until they realized that they barely had dialogue. Thus,they chatted the entire way to the center.

* * *

**Hoo boy! A hopefully long chapter for a very long break! Sorry for disappearing,but I'm not dead. I just had vacation and summer homework and other crappy,but important things to do... So...yeah... I am officially making a full on commitment. I will be posting my fanfictions every Wednesday and Saturday starting this coming Saturday,so woohoo for whoever likes these stories. Also,thank you to scrawlx1012 for sending in his OC,Garrick. Thanks a lot!Though unexpected,we made it work out,so if you like Garrick,you know who to thank. Anyways,this is LuffyandScizorProductions signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8:Garrick's first contest

Garrick's first contest!

"Dude,you'll be fine,"Kai sighed. Garrick looked in pure disgust. He knew that,but at the same time,he couldn't help but worry. This was Garrick's first ever official live-on-TV contest. He practiced with his younger brother and sister,Calvin and Monica,but he still wasn't sure if he could do well or not. It didn't matter anymore. Garrick walked onto the stage where seven other people stood.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelloooo!"the announcer screeched."Welcome to our first ever Pokemon contest right here in our beautiful Pewter City! Here you will win 1 out of 5 ribbons you need to enter the Top Coordinator Contest,so let's start. We have eight beautiful people here this afternoon! First is the wonderful Kalie Weathers and her gorgeous Golduck!..."As the announcer continued his excited listing,Garrick fixed his bowtie and sweat a bit more. He had four pokemon to help him win this: Eevee,Pidgey,Mr. Mime,and Hitmonchan. He also had an egg,but it didn't hatch yet.

"...Then,there's the oh-so-talented Lucy Lovington and her cute-tastic Pikachu! And last,but not least,give it up for Mr. Garrick Fightingale and his buffity-buff Hitmonchan!"the announcer finished. The crowd cheered as they put their hands up for all the competitors. Kai,sitting with Scyther,cheered for their friend Garrick and Hitmonchan. Garrick and Hitmonchan spotted them and waved a bit embarrassed,yet confident. The determination in his eyes burned and took flight as the first part of the contest began. There were a lot of good people. There was Steven and his Electabuzz's Thunder Punch combo with Pidgeotto's Hurricane attack creating a cyclone,Kalie and her Golduck's Bubblebeam-Ice Beam combo which created solid pearls which exploded in a sparkly water dew,and there was Victor and his Dragonair's Twister-Ice Beam-Iron Tail combo to make a beautiful and tall sculpture which burst into icy sparkles. Garrick went up took a deep breath and sent out Ekans and Hitmonchan. Ekans used Poison Tail and began wrapping around Hitmonchan without injuring it creating a poisonous purple tornado around Hitmonchan. Then,Hitmonchan used a mix of Focus Punch and Fire Punch to clear the smoke as it dissipated around Hitmonchan's fist surrounding the audience in a reddish-purple flash. Everyone felt the warm air blast through the stadium leaving the audience speechless. After what seemed like forever,the audience cheered and did a standing ovation for Garrick as they loved the flashy visuals and the feelings they received from the performance. The judges smiled and wrote on their clipboard. Garrick,Hitmonchan,and Ekans bowing,they left the stage. They walked past a blond long-haired girl in a pink dress who pouted at the sight of him. She walked towards the stage as Garrick walked off the stage. Kai sneaked into the contestants' break room and grinned.

"You did great! That was amazing!"Kai exclaimed as Kai and Scyther did a celebratory dance around Garrick and his two comrades.

"Thanks,but it wasn't that good,"Garrick said,quite obviously relieved. He stood up and faced the door as the announcer called the contestants towards the stage to see who the top four were. The cheerily announcer excitedly called the top four. The four were Victor Y. Dyke and his Dragonair,Kalie Weathers with her Golduck,Lucy Lovington and her Pikachu,and Garrick Fightingale and Hitmonchan. The four faced off in a mini tournament with a single battle between their star pokemon. Victor Y. Dyke lost to Lucy Lovington who finished Dragonair with her Pikachu's Iron Tail,and Kalie Weathers lost due to the powerful Focus Punches and Thunder Punches Hitmonchan gave. The finalists were Lucy and her Pikachu and Garrick with his Hitmonchan. The crowd including Kai and Scyther anticipated a good battle between the two and tension began to rise as Pikachu and Hitmonchan entered the stage. A majority of the crowd(most of the boys)began cheering for Pikachu while a selection of people(once again including Kai)cheered for the mighty Hitmonchan. Lucy's Pikachu had a pink bow attached near its left ear which added to the adorableness of this heart-shaped tailed Pikachu. The battle,though flashy,was short. Lucy's Pikachu was told to use Iron Tail,to which it complied. However,Iron Tail was a slow attack which is why it is given a 75 accuracy rate. The agile Hitmonchan dodged it and countered with what Garrick called the Elemental Wrath. This attack was composed of Thunder Punch,Ice Punch,and Fire Punch which are used in rapid succession to deal massive damage and create a flashy light show using FISTS! Pikachu was severely injured and went with a Thunder Iron Tail as its electrified,and *cough* *cough* hardened tail slammed into Hitmonchan's blocking arm. Hitmonchan once again successfully counterattacked with a Focus Punch landing Pikachu into unconsciousness. The judges were very pleased by the colorful battle and this was the beginning mark of Garrick's journey to be a top coordinator.

Kai and Garrick left the stadium along with a crowd of people who would occasionally say hi and good job and other nice things to him. Garrick was happy and so was Kai. He began by saying,"Sorry for thinking that your dream was stupid... I mean,we all have to start somewhere,right? We all want to do different things,and I respect that."Garrick didn't say anything. Instead,he smiled. A smile that said,"Good. You finally get it."That night they stopped at the Pokemon Center and got a good night's sleep. However,Kai couldn't sleep. He just couldn't. Because tomorrow he would face the Pewter City Gym.

* * *

**Thanks for being patient. sigh... I know I know. Don't make promises you can't keep. I'm officially not making this my job or anything so I'm going to post a chapter when I feel like it. I know I don't post that often anyways,but I am pushing myself with work,vacation,and summer homework,but yeah. By the way,I'm going to be gone for about 2 weeks,but I'll try to at least post on the weekends. Anyways,I hope you is LuffyandScizorProductions signing out.**


End file.
